In our life
by EAlove
Summary: Some drabbles based on prompts from tumblr. All about the Doctor and Rose Tyler's life. I may add more drabbles later.
1. Amuse me

**Some drabbles based on the Doctor and Rose Tyler's life.  
These drabbles are based on some prompts on tumblr. (My tumblr is gallifreyan-detective if anyone is interested)  
Disclaimer: The BBC owns Doctor Who**  
**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Doctor, I'm bored."

The Time Lord looked up from under the console of the TARDIS, where he was working on wires. His glasses slid up a bit down his nose as he looked at his companion sitting on the captain chair, legs crossed.

"What?" He frowned. "Rose I'm just fixing this and we can leave, you know it won't take long."

Rose raised a brow skeptically. "With you, I can never know," she replied with a grin. "But right now I'm bored."

The Doctor got out from under the console and grinned. "Come on, think about the places we're going to see, Rose!" He reached Rose and put his hands on her shoulders as he continued. "Barcelona, dogs with no nose, do you remember? We never got a chance to go yet! Purppura, the grass is purple, I swear!" He could see a twinkle in his companion's eyes already, so he kept on. "Hevonen, this planet has three moons! And the horses are way bigger than the ones on Earth! Oh Rose you would love them! Though it's hard to ride them, believe me I've tried."

"You had trouble ridding a horse, Doctor?" Rose teased him, and smiled her special tongue-touching-teeth smile. She was already picturing the whole situation in her mind.

"Oi," the Doctor sobbered immediately. "They really are big!" Rose then burst into laughter when she saw the pout on the Doctor's face. She was still laughing when the Doctor turned to go back under the console in fake annoyance. In truth he was just glad Rose was out of her boredom and laughing, even though it was at his expense.

"Oh, and Ruusu! This planet is beautiful, the flowers have such colours, it's simply mind-blowing!" he continued anyway, and grabbed the wires he was working on previously.

"I'd love to see it, Doctor," Rose smiled, and watched the Doctor work.

"That's our next destination then!" His voice was slightly muffled from under the console. "You'll see, there are colours you don't even know exist yet," The TARDIS suddenly hummed contentedly as he was talking. "Oh, here we are, the TARDIS is fixed!"

The Doctor jumped out of his working spot, just as Rose jumped from the seat and joined him at the console, a grin on both their faces.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Allons-y then, Rose Tyler!"


	2. Quiet me

**Disclaimer: The BBC owns Doctor Who**  
**Happy reading!**

* * *

The Time War had been terrible, Rose knew. She also knew that the Doctor was still suffering from the memories of his planet burning, and the loss of his people. She couldn't even begin to imagine just how lonely the Doctor must feel at times. He had told her that when Gallifrey was still there, he could sense his people in his head. Rose had no idea of what it was like of course, she was not Gallifreyan, she wasn't special or anything, but she tried her best to ease the Doctor's pain. Sometimes though, she could see a glimpse of his sadness in his eyes, when he saw something that remided him of his lost planet. She had sworn then, that she'd always be there for her Doctor.

And there were times when the Doctor had nightmares. When he was in his previous regeneration, all big ears and leather jacket, Rose had heard him cry one night. The TARDIS had led her to his room for the first time, and she timidly held him until the Doctor had clung to her. Then she had held him closer and tried to soothe him.

Today was the second time she heard the Doctor crying, and it was breaking her heart. She got out of her room, and saw that the TARDIS had moved his room right next to hers. Without a second of hesitation, Rose slowly opened the door of the Doctor's room. The Time Lord was curled up on his bed, his back to her. She tiptoed her way to his bed and sat next to him. He looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Rose."

"Shh," was her whispered reply. She gently ran her fingers on his temple in an attempt to soothe him. It seemed to work, as his sobs died down slowly. She kissed his forehead and held his hand through the night.

It was one of the rare nights when the Doctor didn't have nightmares.


	3. Unbind me

**So this is the last drabble I wrote on tumblr. I don't know yet if there will be more. Maybe if I have time.  
If I do continue though, there may be some Nine/Rose included.  
Disclaimer: The BBC owns Doctor Who**  
**Happy reading!**

* * *

It wouldn't be the Doctor if trouble wasn't following him, right? The Doctor was synonym of trouble, you could say. But there is no good adventure without some trouble in it. Rose Tyler would agree to that in any other situation but this one.

She was currently in a castle, on some alien planet she had forgotten the name of. But here's the thing, she was in jail in the castle. Trust the Doctor to do something terribly wrong that would lead them in jail. Well if she was honest, Rose wouldn't mind that much being in jail (she had long since lost count of how many times they ended up in jail), if the Doctor was with her. Right now she was alone in a dark, stinking and really small cell with four walls made of bricks.  
A noise from outside of her cell cut Rose in her thoughts. The guards were probably coming to get her, or to give her food, or any other reason that didn't matter. All she could think of was a plan to get out of here and find the Doctor. She would hide behind the door and slam said door on the guard hard enough so she could run away without them following her.

So Rose stood behind the door, waiting, as she saw the handle being turned. Slowly, the door was being opened, and she waited for the right moment... Then she heard her name being whispered followed by the sound of the sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor?" She got out of her hiding place and let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the familiar figure. She wasted no time and jumped to hug him tight. "Found ya!"

"More like, _I_ found you," the Doctor replied with a smile as he returned the hug.

"How did you get here? How did you go past the guards?" Rose immediately asked as she released him from the hug.

"Well I just-" But the Doctor couldn't finish his sentence as two guards marched towards them.

"You there! Stop," they yelled, "you are under arrest!"

Rose looked at the Time Lord, eyebrows raised. "You're just looking for trouble, aren't you?"

"Nope, trouble just finds me!" A wide grin appeared then on his face. "Rose?"

"Yeah?" She couldn't help but grin back.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and whispered, "Run!"


End file.
